Pokemon Prank One-Shots
by midnightrebellion86
Summary: A series of one-shots where people in the pokemon world pull all different kinds of pranks on their friends and loved ones. (Suggestions for pranks are welcome).
1. Prank 1

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here.**

 **I've been meaning to do something like this for awhile, now. This is going to be a series of One-Shots, but they will be very lighthearted. This will be more of a way for me to not get rusty when I get writer's block.**

 **Some of the one-shots will feature pairings, while others will be simply platonic. These one-shots will NOT be lengthy.**

 **This will be rated T just in case. I will NOT be doing lemons in these one-shots.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.**

 **Story Title: Pokemon Prank One-Shots**

 **Story Summary: A series of one-shots where people in the pokemon world pull all different kinds of pranks on their friends and loved ones.**

 **Prank One: A Gag Wish for a Breeder**

 **Pewter City, Kanto:**

In a large building made completely out of stone, three people are sitting in the living room. One is Lola Harrison, the other is Flint Harrison and the other is Forrest Harrison. The three have mischievous grins on their faces as they sit quietly.

"Dad, do you think Brock will like his birthday present?" Forrest asked.

Flint, the father of both Brock and Forrest, nodded his head as he let out a small chuckle. "Son, I think he'll love it." Flint said.

"Well, he did wish for it." Lola stated.

 **Flashback Start:**

 **Three Weeks Earlier:**

 _The dining room was decorated with blue and white streamers, the long round table had a dark gray tablecloth draped on it. All of Brock's nine siblings were gathered at the table, alongside Lola and Flint. The lights were turned off, allowing the candles on the Rhyperior shaped birthday cake to illuminate the room._

 _Everyone then sang happy birthday to Brock, and after the song, it was time for Brock to blow out his candles._

 _"Brock, before you blow out the candles, you better make a good wish." Forrest said._

 _"Right." Brock said._

 _The pokemon breeder/doctor in training took in a deep breath and blew out the candles._

 _The siblings cheered and clapped._

 _"What did you wish for, honey?" Lola asked her oldest son._

 _"I wish to have a girl all to myself, and for her to never want to leave my sight." Brock said with hearts in his eyes._

 **Flashback End:**

Forrest laughed at the event from three weeks ago. "This is going to be so much fun." Forrest said as he rubbed his hands together in excitement.

"Let's just hope that he makes it out of there with his head on straight." Flint said.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brock was now on his way home from Cerulean City. It had been three weeks since his 21st birthday. He could now relax, due to not needing to do anything pokemon doctor related for a week.

After trekking through Mt. Moon, the young man was quite tired out, and couldn't wait to get home. After another ten minutes of walking, the Pewter Gym came into view. The breeder/doctor quickened his pace, and just when he was within five feet of the gym/house, the front door opened and Lola stepped out.

"Brock, it's great to see you," Lola greeted in a sweet tone. "Come on inside."

Brock nodded and followed his mother in the house.

"Mom, I'm going to go rest in my room for a little while," Brock said. "I'm exausted from Mt. Moon."

Lola had her back turned to Brock, so he didn't see the evil smirk appear on her face. "That's fine, dear," Lola said. "Take as long as you like."

Brock made his way through the short corridor and then made a left to go up the stairs. While Brock wasn't looking, Forrest and Flint snuck from behind the corner, and slowly followed Brock upstairs. Lola wasn't too far behind. Brock reached his room, which was at the end of the hallway, and once he opened the door, he was met with a site that he wasn't expecting.

Sitting on Brock's bed was a girl with short purple hair, fair skin and lilac eyes. She had a scowl on her face, her outfit consisted of a white t-shirt under a red vest with four buttons, tight black pants and black shoes. She had her left leg crossed over the right.

Brock was frozen in fear. He had heard many tales about the girl in question, and none of them were pleasant at all. Burgundy Cabemet, a Unova native and C-Class Connaisseuse, was known for harshly criticizing a trainer's pokemon and telling them to replace them for other ones without giving much thought about the relationship between the trainer and pokemon.

Before Brock could say anything, Lola spoke from behind him.

"Brock, you did wish for this," Lola said. "I hope you enjoy your late birthday present."

The door slammed behind Brock, and the sound of moving furniture was heard from outside, barricading Brock in the room.

Brock never got the chance to speak because within seconds, Burgundy lunged herself at the breeder. The purple haired girl began pelting him with all kinds of kisses on the face and neck.

"EW, EW, EW, EW!" Brock screamed in disgust.

Brock did NOT find Burgundy attractive, and her breath smelled like she had just got done from giving a Garbodor a Kalos kiss.

Lola, Flint and Forrest were on the ground laughing really hard and kicking their feet in the air.

"LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT!" Brock screamed.

"Not until you let me see your pokemon and evaluate them," Burgundy said. "But now, I'm going to spend some time with my boyfriend! Cilan told me so much about you, and with the help of your parents, I finally found you. Now, kiss me!"

"NO!" Brock shouted.

 **That's it for this prank.**

 **I've always pictured Brock making a wish like that, and having someone take it literally. I chose Burgundy because she seems like the type that would smother you with nasty kisses and demands to see your pokemon when locked in a room with her.**

 **I am open to suggestions to pranks you want me to write in the futre. OC pranks are welcome, too.**

 **Bye for now.**


	2. Prank Two: Beauty and Odor

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another prank.**

 **This, and the next prank will be non-romantic.**

 **Prank Two: Beauty and Odor**

Jessie, James and Meowth are sitting in a clearing just outside Hearthome City. Jessie was feeling very giddy as she looked at a contest ribbon she had just won two days ago.

"I can't believe it," Jessie said as she stared at her contest ribbon. "I'm going to be giving a speech on pokemon contests in front of all my adoring fans!"

James and Meowth had annoyed looks on their faces.

"Jessie, you've been staring at that thing for an hour now." James stated.

"Yea, and we're tired of you repeating yourself all da time." Meowth added.

James and Meowth were very proud of Jessie for being invited to give a speech at the Hearthome City Contest Hall. But at the same time, she had been bragging nonstop about it. Not only that, but she's been hogging all the food, which didn't sit well with the talking pokemon and the bottle cap collector. So, while Jessie was asleep one night, the two snuck off to make a 'special' purchase for Jessie's occasion.

"Guys, I'm going to go take a shower for the occasion," Jessie said. "I can't wait to try on the dress that Fantina gave me."

Meowth and James simply nodded. Jessie then made her way to the pokemon center to take a shower.

"Well James, time ta put dis plan into action." Meowth said.

"Right." James added.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The water was running in the shower, and Jessie was busy occupying the bathroom of the room she, James and Meowth were currently sharing at the pokemon center. James and Meowth have their game faces on, and are ready to take their plan to the next step.

"Meowth, are you ready?" James asked.

"I was born ready." Meowth replied before he extended his claws.

The talking pokemon slowly made his way over to the door and picked the lock to the bathroom, successfully unlocking the previously locked door. Meowth turned his attention to James with a threatening look.

"You better not mess dis up, Jimmy," Meowth said. "We spent our last pokedollars on dat little gift."

"Meowth, your nagging isn't helping," James argued. "Now, watch a pro do his work."

"Sure thing, James." Meowth said in a sarcastic tone, not really thinking his fellow Team Rocket member could pull the prank off.

James slowly opened the door, and fortunately for him, the door didn't make a creaking sound upon cracking it open. He tiptoed into the bathroom and when he reached the outside stool area where Jessie had her drying towel, makeup, deodorant and Bellossom Breeze perfume, he pulled out a label remover. He took the tool, grabbed the edges of the Bellossom Breeze label and slowly removed the front and back labels.

Next, James took out a bottle that looked identical to the Bellossom Breeze bottle. But this didn't have the same label. It had something totally different, but James had to force himself to not laugh. He took the same label remover and removed the label from the second bottle and immediately put it on the first. Once that was done, he put the Bellossom Breeze front and back label onto the bottle of the other clear substance. With that out of the way, James carefully placed the bottle that's falsely labeled as Bellossom Breeze next to Jessie's other belongings before taking the Bellossom Breeze and quietly leaving the bathroom, and shutting the door behind him.

"Okay, it's done," James said. "Now, what do we do with this Bellossom Breeze perfume?"

"We hide it," Meowth whispered. "I don't know where, yet, but we hide it."

"Got it." James said.

The water in the bathroom shower shut off, alerting James and Meowth that they had to hurry.

"On second thought, let's get to the Contest Hall." Meowth said.

James and Meowth hurried out of the room with Jessie's perfume in hand.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Two Hours Later:**

In a very large room with maroon carpeting, there are eight rows of ten chairs set up. The ceiling has a row of six chandeliers that light up the large room. The walls are painted white and at the front of the room is a mahogany podium with a microphone attached to it. The people are all dressed up, and range from different ages. They are all dressed up, either wearing suits or formal dresses. Meowth and James are in the front row. James is wearing a black tuxedo with a red bowtie, while Meowth is dressed in a smaller tux and has on a brown fake mustache.

A blue curtain is four feet behind the podium, and it opens, revealing Fantina, the Hearthome City Gym Leader.

The crowd goes nuts upon Fantina's arrival. Fantina waved to the crowd and turned on the microphone, causing everyone to shield their ears, due to the loud screeching sound it made throughout the large assembly room.

"Thank you everyone for coming tonight," Fantina said using a Kalos accent. "I'm glad you all came here for the speech of one of Sinnoh's up and coming Coordinators. Now, at this time, I'd like you all to give a warm welcome to Jessilina!"

The crowd cheered for Jessilina, but not as loud as James and Meowth. Fantina went backstage and the curtain opened again, revealing Jessie dressed as Jessilina. Her hair was in pigtails, she had on the huge glasses with the yellow frames, but her dress was a sparkling sleeveless blue dress that went passed her ankles and dragged aganst the floor a bit. Jessie had a confident look on her face as she took the microphone. Jessie stared confidently at the audience before clearing her throat.

"Thank you, my adoring fans for coming to see me tonight." Jessie started.

The crowd gave her another round of applause before quieting down and giving her the floor once more.

"What I have to say about being a coordinator, is that I enjoy the fact that I can bring out the beauty in a pokemon," Jessie stated. "When I'm out there performing, being one with the pokemon is number one. My goal as a coordinator is to be the best in Sinnoh, and ultimately face Fantina in a contest."

Jessie was so focused on her speech that she didn't notice the members of the crowd began to gag and cover their noses in disgust. James and Meowth had brought invisible gas masks, already aware of the situation, so they weren't affected by the odor that was setting into the room. One young couple ended up vomiting onto the maroon carpet in front of them. The smell was getting bad so fast that the audience could no longer concentrate on Jessie's speech.

It wasn't until about half the people were gone, due to the smell being so bad that Jessie noticed what was going on. She got out of her Jessilina persona and got back into her Jessie persona in a flash.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Jessie asked angrily. "It's rude to walk out on people when they're giving a speech, you know!"

One girl stood up, and she had an air of confidence in her. "Well, it's kind of hard to focus on what you're saying when you smell like a pair of Skunktank farting nonstop in the middle of mating season." The girl said.

James and Meowth, unable to hold in their laughter any longer, busted into side splitting laughter as they fell out of their seats, kicking their feet in the air and pounding their fists against the ground as they laughed at their friend's misfortune.

The crowd had already left the building, but unfortunately for James and Meowth, Jessie was angrily leering down at them from the podium with fire in her eyes. To make matters worse, James wasn't entirely careful when trying to hide Jessie's Bellossom Breeze. The label from the prank perfume was stuck to the back of his tuxedo. The label read 'Skunktank Stench'. The back label read 'Acts slowly. Starts off with the smell of a Bellossom for an hour and a half until the stench takes over.' The instructions read 'Spray very little. If you spray too much, the smell will stick for five days, and the stench will carry over fifty feet.'

Jessie had read all of that without James or Meowth realizing it.

"I'LL GIVE YOU TWO IDIOTS SOMETHING TO LAUGH ABOUT!" Jessie shouted before she began Hulk stomping the crap out of both James and Meowth.

 **That's it for this prank.**

 **I got this idea because back when I was in high school, I wanted to give an ex-girlfriend a perfume that started out smelling pleasant, but turned to the scent of a skunk.**

 **The next prank will be another one made up by me, but after that, I'll start the suggested pranks in the order that they were received.**

 **Prank suggestions are still open.**

 **Bye for now.**


	3. Prank 3 Feast or Garden

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another prank.**

 **Prank 3 Feast or Garden**

 **Pallet Town, Kanto**

Sitting outside in the front lawn of a white house with a red roof is a woman with brown hair that's tied in a ponytail, fair skin and brown eyes. She is wearing a pink blouse and a blue knee length skirt and black shoes. Her pokemon, Mimey the Mr. Mime is currently being taken care of by Professor Oak at his research lab.

The woman takes a look at her garden, and notices that it's bare. She frowns, but then she immediately has an idea pop into her head.

"My Ash comes home today from his journey," Delia said to herself. "We're going to have some quality mother and son time."

The single mother laughed to herself before standing up and going into the house.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A young man with messy black hair, fair skin and brown eyes is sitting at the pokemon center in Viridian City. He has just completed his journey in Kalos, but Serena, Bonnie and Clemont had elected to remain in Kalos. Now it was just Ash and Pikachu. The trainer was taken out of his thoughts when he heard one of the video phones ring. Nurse Joy was busy in the back taking care of some injured pokemon, so Ash got up from where he was sitting and walked over to the video phone to answer it.

 **Video Phone Activated:**

"Hello." Ash said into the phone.

The screen flickered on, and Delia appeared on the screen, surprising Ash.

"Mom?" Ash asked.

Delia's smile widened when she saw Ash on the other side of the screen.

"Ash, I guess I called at the right time," Delia said in her usual cheery tone. "You said that you would be coming home today, so I've made you a feast to celebrate!"

Delia moved out of the way to show a table with several different dishes that ranged from roast Tauros beef, mashed topo berries (potatoes), spaghetti with meat sauce, dinner rolls, an occa berry (chocolate) cake, a huge cheese and cracker platter with Stantler and Sawsbuck venison sausage, charbroiled Kingler legs, an ice cream pie with rawst berries (strawberries) and pecha berry punch.

Ash's mouth was watering at the sight of all the food he saw on the screen. His stomach growled loudly, and he couldn't wait to get home.

"Mom, that food looks amazing!" Ash said with excitement in his voice. "I can't wait to get home."

"Well honey, you wouldn't want all this delicious food to get cold, now would you?" Delia asked. "I even have a pizza in the over with your name on it."

Ash, not needing any more convincing to get home right away, nodded his head. "Oka, mom, I love you." Ash said quickly before hanging up the phone.

 **Video Phone Deactivated:**

Once Ash was done with the phone, he turned to Pikachu.

"Pikachu, let's hurry home so that we can get some of that amazing food." Ash said with excitement as he and Pikachu began to run out of the pokemon center and back to Pallet Town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Delia had just gotten off the phone with Ash, and a Gengar appeared and began laughing.

"Thank you for the help, Gengar," Delia said gratefully. "Now you go along back to Professor Oak's lab, now."

Gengar nodded before disappearing and heading back to Professor Oak's lab. Delia laughed to herself before going back into the living room to get a box. She grabbed the white box and placed it on the kitchen table and awaited Ash's return home.

Within ten minutes, the door opened, and Ash came running into the house at the speed of light.

"Mom….I'm…..home." Ash panted as he tried to catch his breath from running all the way from Viridian City to Pallet Town nonstop.

Delia met him in the hallway, and her grin grew wider.

"Honey, I know you just got back, but could you wait outside for a bit?" Delia asked. "I have something for you."

Ash, not too sure why she'd ask that, nodded anyway.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ash waited outside for a few moments, and he had long since caught his breath. Pikachu had wanted to just go straight to Professor Oak's lab, so Ash let him. A few more minutes went by, and the door opened, and Delia came out wearing her gardening outfit. In her hands was a Mr. Mime costume. More importantly, it was the same one Ash wore the same day his mother obtained Mimey.

"Ash dear, here is your welcome home present," Delia said. "Now that you're home, we can have some mother and son time. Mimey's at the lab, so you can dress up as him."

Ash, not wanting to defy his mother's orders, tentatively put the costume on. Unfortunately for Ash, he had outgrown the costume, and he looked very silly in it. The two had begun gardening, well it was mostly Delia doing her best not to break out into hysterics at Ash pretending to be Mr. Mime in a costume that he could no longer fit. Ash was so clumsy in the costume that he kept dropping the gardening hoe to make a small hole. This went on for a good hour until Delia finally confessed to her son that there was no feast.

 **That's it for this prank.**

 **This one was originally going to be the lead off prank, but I wanted to do the Brock one first. This one came to my head because I re watched the Mr. Mime episode, and I think it would be funny as hell for Ash to be tricked into thinking he's getting a huge meal.**

 **The next prank will be at the request of Queenspeller, as she was the first to leave a suggestion. While on that, suggestions for pranks are still being accepted.**

 **Bye for now.**


	4. Prank 4 A Blind Date of Two Enemies

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another prank.**

 **Please excuse the short hiatus. The last few days where I live were hot as hell, and when it's hot and humid, I'm super cranky and hard to deal with, and I can't concentrate on things.**

 **This next prank is at the request of Queenspeller/Legal Eagle.**

 **(Note: OCs are in this prank, so if you want to skip it and wait until the next prank, that's fine.**

 **Prank 4 A Blind Date of Two Enemies**

Sitting in the living room of the Cerulean Gym is a young man with dark skin, brown eyes and short black hair. He's currently wearing a blue t-shirt and black jean shorts that go past his knees. He had his arm around a beautiful blonde haired woman sitting to his right. She has green eyes, and she's wearing a black shirt under a pink jacket and a short white mini skirt. This is Quincy and Daisy, and they had just finished traveling the world. But they were deep in thought about something.

Daisy turned to Quincy. "Hey, do you think you can help me with something?" Daisy asked in a sweet tone.

"Um, sure," Quincy said. "What do you need help with?"

"Well, I wanted to do something nice for someone," Daisy stated. "But I need your help."

Daisy whispered the plan into Quincy's ear, so that her sisters wouldn't hear in the event that they would be easedropping. Once Quincy heard the plan, he quickly agreed.

"I like this plan," Quincy said. "I'll do my part right now."

Quincy got up, hugged Daisy and left via teleport from his Gardevoir.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A young man with dark skin, short black hair and serious brown eyes had an annoyed look on his face. The young man was sitting on his bed and trying to get Quincy out of his room. This serious man is Quincy's twin, Miwok.

"Quincy, will you get out of my room already?" Miwok asked in an annoyed tone. "I don't feel like being bother right now, and you're pissing me off."

Quincy knew that his brother was a tough person to convince to do anything. Miwok was the complete opposite of Quincy. He was a complete loner and liked very few people. One person in particular was a special girl with long flowing indigo hair, pale skin and beautiful brown eyes.

"Dude, don't you want to go for a wa-shit!" Quincy's question was cut off.

(CRASH)

Quincy barely dodged a container directed at him. Fortunately for Miwok, said container was durable and there were no contents in the container to be spilled onto the floor after impact with the wall.

"I said get the fuck out of my damn room!" Miwok demanded. "I don't feel like dealing with people today."

Now it was time for Quincy to really play with his brother. "So, if Violet just walked in here right now, you'd yell at her and throw containers at her as well?" Quincy asked.

Miwok went from totally enraged to not being able to say a word. His brother had got him.

"Now, the reason for me being in your room is because Violet wants to go on a date with you at Cerulean Cape," Quincy said. "So dress nice."

Miwok thought about it for a bit before approaching his twin brother. "You better be telling me the truth," Miwok said in a warning tone. "You know I hate dressing up. If this is a trick, don't forget, my pokemon are as strong as yours."

Quincy knew Miwok was right, but he wasn't going to back down. "Don't worry, Miwok," Quincy said. "Just hurry up, okay?"

"Fine," Miwok said. "Now you've done what you've come to do, so get out of my room."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Daisy was currently in Misty's room, but the redhead was none to pleased with her sister's presence.

"Daisy, I'm not in the mood right now," Misty snapped. "Get out of my room!"

The blonde didn't budge. "Aww, do you miss your Ashy?" Daisy asked in a teasing tone?"

Misty cheeks turned red, but she was quick to fight it. "N-No, I don't!" Misty stuttered. "Get out of my room, now!"

"The blush on your face says otherwise." Daisy argued, pointing out Misty's blushing.

"Daisy, he doesn't like me that way." Misty stated.

Daisy pulled out her pokedex. "Oh yeah?" Daisy asked. "You might want to watch this recording."

 **Recording Start:**

 _A picture of Ash appeared on screen, but he didn't have Pikachu with him._

 _"Misty, it's me, Ash," Ash said. "I just wanted to let you know that I've really missed traveling with you. Also, I know that you've always liked me. So, I was wondering if you could meet me at Cerulean Cape this afternoon. I have a big surprise for you. It will be just me and you, and no one else."_

 **Recording End:**

Misty's eyes were now glittering and she was smiling widely.

"So, are you going to go?" Daisy asked.

"Well, of course I'm going," Misty said in a now happy tone. "I want to see what this surprise is, so get out of my room so that I can get ready."

With that, Daisy left the room, and once she was out in the hallway, Gastly from Maiden's Peak appeared.

"Thanks for the illusion, Gastly," Daisy said gratefully. "Go get Quincy."

"Okay." Gastly said.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Misty is now dressed in an ocean blue sleeveless dress that goes down to her ankles, and she's wearing her hair extensions that make her hair go down to her waist. The young woman is making her way east to meet Ash. The water type user has an extra spring in her step, and after what seemed like hours, Misty finally reached Cerulean Cape. Standing in front of Misty was none other than Ash, like promished.

"Ash!" Misty said with excitement.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Miwok was forcefully teleported by Quincy's Gardevoir to Cerulean Cape to wait for Violet. The young man was growing very impatient, but his usually sour mood began to change when he saw a woman with long flowing indigo hair, pale skin and brown eyes running towards him in an ocean blue dress. As she got closer and closer, he was getting more and more happier by the moment, but things made a turn for the worse when the woman reached him and spoke.

"Ash!" 'Violet' said with excitement.

The smile on Miwok's face immediately turned into a scowl and his face scrounged up with anger.

"I'm not Ash!" Miwok shouted.

'Violet was taken aback by 'Ash's' behavior. "What do you mean you're not Ash?" 'Violet' asked. "I came here because I saw a recording of you telling me how much you missed me. You asked me to meet you here because you said that you always knew I liked you."

While this was going on, 'Violet's hair suddenly turned red, revealing Misty and for Misty, the dark skin became fair and the facial features and hairstyle changed.

"Miwok/Misty?" Both people asked in unison.

They were taken out of their shock when they heard two people laughing in the distance. Daisy and Quincy were several dozens of feet away from the scene rolling on the ground laughing and holding their stomachs from the pain of laugher.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Daisy and Quincy watched the scene unfold, and they were on the ground laughing their asses off. Gastly had created an illusion to make it seem that they would get their respective dates, but after the illusion faded, the pranking couple couldn't hold in their laughter any longer. Before the two knew it, a pissed off Miwok and Misty were making a mad dash towards their respective siblings.

"Daisy, I'm going to kill you for this!" A mallet wielding Misty shouted as she ran towards her sister.

"Quincy, I fucking warned you about this!' Miwok shouted as he had a pokeball ready.

"Gardevoir and Gastly, get me and Daisy out of here, now!" Quincy ordered.

The two were teleported away before they could receive any harm.

 **That's it for this prank.**

 **Thanks Queenspeller for the suggestion.**

 **Suggestions for pranks are still open. The next prank will be entirely made up by me and then I'll do another suggested prank to stretch the suggested ones out.**

 **Bye for now.**


	5. Prank 5 A Botched Recruitment

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another prank.**

 **Prank 5 A Botched Recruitment**

Sitting behind a mahogany desk in a room that is illuminated by a simple table lamp is a middle aged man with fair skin, cold serious brown eyes, a wicked grin and slick short black hair. He is wearing an orange suite, white dress shirt and a black tie. The man is gently stroking the fur of a Persian. The Classy Cat pokemon is purring with content at the attention he's getting.

Sitting across the desk from the man are Jessie, James and Meowth, and they each have hopeful looks in their eyes.

The awkward silence ends when the man rubbing the Persian clears his throat and leans forward to address the three sitting before him. "I have had it with the three of you," Giovanni stated with a bit of anger in his voice. "I told you to steal some valuable and rare pokemon, but what do you do? You get yourselves thrown out of a Pokemon Center by a rare Nurse Joy who has the ability to hold her own in pokemon battles."

Giovanni lifted a mug to his face and took a big gulp of the drink inside, wiped his face of the additional fluid and put the mug down.

"I am getting awfully bored with the three of you," Giovanni continued his rant. "I want change, and I want it now!"

Jessie, James and Meowth were now trembling in fear, due to Giovanni slightly raising his voice at them. The three dare not say a single word, or interrupt their boss for that matter.

"I am sending the three of you on a mission to recruit a new member for your team," Giovanni stated in an authoritative tone. "I want you to bring the recruit back here immediately!"

"Yes sir!" The trio said in unison as they each gave their boss a military salute.

"Good," Giovanni said in a low evil tone. "Now, get out of my office."

The three got up from where they were seated and left the office.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A young man with facepaint, spiked blond hair and brown eyes was sitting on a picnic table with a guitar in hand. Sitting to the right of the young man was a male Pikachu with a tuff of fur on his head. This is Jimmy and his Pikachu, Spike.

The young man had an air of confidence in him, and he began playing a few notes on his guitar.

"IT'S TIME TO ROCK AND ROLLLLLL!" The young man sang, but completely out of tune.

"PIKA PIKA PIKA!" Spike jammed and did a little dance.

While this was going on, Jessie, James and Meowth were lurking behind some bushes. The trio was too distracted with seeing the Pikachu that they were completely oblivious to how bad the young man with the Pikachu was singing. Instead, the three put on disguises to look like regular everyday civilians and came out from behind the bushes and approached the young man.

"Excuse me." James said, grabbing Jimmy's attention.

Jimmy turned his attention to James, Jessie and Meowth with a puzzled look on his face. "Um, who are you?" Jimmy asked. "I'm in the middle of jamming out with Spike here."

"Pika pika!" Spike cheered.

The trio had to think fast, as they were in a hurry to try and please their boss.

"Um, we were wondering if you'd be interested in performing for a friend of ours," Jessie said. "He's had a bad day, and is in need of some cheering up."

"We were watchin you and dat Pikachu jammin da whole time," Meowth said. "We think you and dat Pikachu make some rockin beats."

Jimmy blushed at Meowth's compliments, and so did Spike. "Thanks," Jimmy said. "My name's Jimmy, and this is Spike."

"I'm Jessica." Jessie said.

"I'm Jamison." James said.

"And I'm Robert." Meowth said.

Jimmy shook the hands of the rocket trio and not long after that, the three managed to talk Jimmy and Spike into going with them.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Several hours had passed by and Giovanni was growing restless. The middle aged man was quickly taken out of his thoughts when his intercom rang. He pressed the button under the desk to answer the call.

"What?" Giovanni asked in a cold tone.

"Jessie, James and Meowth have returned, sir." A woman's voice said through the speaker.

"Send them in." Giovanni ordered before ending the call.

Giovanni let out a heavy sigh before taking a drink from his mug.

"This better be good." Giovanni said in a flat tone.

Within minutes, the door to Giovanni's office opened, and Jessie, James and Meowth entered, and they were now back in their rocket uniforms. But they were not alone. Jimmy and Spike had come as well.

"Boss, here is your new recruit," James said with a bit of hope in his voice that Giovanni would be pleased. "He can play the guitar as well as hold his own in battle."

"We thought you needed some cheering up, so we brought him." Jessie said.

"I hope you like da gift." Meowth added.

The three left the office and shut the door behind them.

Once they were out of sight, Jimmy grabbed his guitar and began rocking out.

"OH YEAH, LET'S ROCK AND ROLLLLLLL!" Jimmy sang in his usual tone deaf voice. "OH YEAH, I'M GOING TO CHEER YOU UUUUUUUUUP! ROCK AND ROLL, ROCK AND ROLL, ROCK AND ROLL, ROCK AND ROLL! ROCK AND RO-."

( **CRASH!)**

Giovanni had completely lost his temper and pushed his mahogany desk over, breaking the desk lamp, spilling the drink from his mug and knocking the phone onto the floor.

"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE, NOW, OR I'LL SICK MY PERSIAN ON YOU!" A super irate Giovanni snapped.

Jimmy, now full of fear, ran out of the office with Spike in tow, leaving a dust cloud in their wake. Once they were out of sight, Giovanni got up, and he had a murderous look in his already cold brown eyes.

 **That's it for this prank.**

 **I saw Saturday's episode of pokemon in the United States, so that's how I got the idea of this prank.**

 **The next prank will be one done by request.**


	6. Prank 6 Trick Substance

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another prank.**

 **I know I said that requested pranks would be in the order they were received, but I want to do this one instead. This prank was requested by Alina 122.**

 **Prank 6 Trick Substance**

It was the six year anniversary of Ash and Pikachu becoming friends. Ash was now back in Pallet Town with Serena, but Ash wanted to do something for Pikachu. The honey blonde girl turned to Ash.

"Ash?" Serena said.

No answer.

"Ash?" Serena called again.

Still no answer.

"ASH!" Serena shouted at the top of her lungs, making Ash jump.

"Oh, sorry," Ash said as he rubbed the back of his head from embarrassment. "What is it, Serena?"

"You were off in your own little world again," Serena stated. "Is something wrong?"

Ash shook his head no before replying. "I'm just thinking about what I'm going to do for Pikachu for our anniversary of us being friends," Ash stated. "I want to do something fun for him."

"You could get him his favorite snack." Serena suggested.

When Serena suggested this, Ash remembered what had happened yesterday.

 **One Day Earlier:**

 _Ash had just finished running an errand for his mom in Viridian City, and he could smell the aroma of her cooking from the other side of the door. He pulled out his house key and eagerly unlocked the front door before rushing inside._

 _"Mom, I'm back!" Ash said with excitement in his voice before running to the kitchen._

 _Once Ash was in the kitchen, ready to satisfy his grumbling stomach, he was met with a sight that he was not expecting. What was suppose to be pizza, was slathered in ketchup, and Pikachu was happily licking the red substance. That wasn't all. An ice cream cake was ruined with the same said substance, some dinner rolls were crimson red with ketchup instead of golden brown._

 _Ash was furious that Pikachu had beat him to his lunch, and now he'd have to either wait for Delia to make more food, or eat food and desserts that aren't suppose to have ketchup on them._

 **Present Time:**

Ash was breathing heavily and his fists were clenched. Serena put a hand on her friend's shoulder to comfort him. "Ash, calm down," Serena said in a sweet tone. "Your mom did make you more food."

Ash calmed down, but he was still irked. "I know, Serena," Ash said. "But I just hate when anything comes between me and my food."

Then an idea struck Ash.

"Serena, I think I know just what I'm going to do," Ash said as he laughed a bit under his breath. "Serena, I'm going to go to Pallet Forest. I'll be back later."

Ash grabbed an empty ketchup bottle before running out of the house.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few hours had passed and Ash returned home with a full bottle of Ketchup. Pikachu was waiting patiently for him, so was Serena.

"Ash, what took you so long?" Serena asked. "You were gone for several hours."

"I wanted Pikachu's gift to be special," Ash stated as he held up the now newly filled ketchup bottle. "And after awhile, I managed to get the gift."

Ash moved the bottle in Pikachu's direction.

"Pikachu, here's to six years of friendship," Ash said. "Drink up, buddy."

Pikachu, not wanting to say no to free ketchup, eagerly grabbed the bottle and used Iron Tail to open the bottle. The electric type began to eagerly drink the liquid, but the moment Pikachu's tongue touched the substance, his eyes began to water, and his mouth began to burn up.

"PIKA, PIKACHU!" The electric type shouted in agony as he ran in circles using Flamethrower.

Ash fell to the ground in hysterical laughter.

"Ash, what did you give Pikachu?" Serena asked.

"Ha, ha, ha, I smashed up some unripe tamato berries and put the paste into the bottle," Ash replied in between laughs. "The unripe tamato berries are the spiciest of all."

Pikachu, now knowing what was going on, glared at his laughing trainer. Electricity began to spark in Pikachu's red cheek pouches, and Ash put his arm up in defense.

"No Pikachu, I'm-AHHH!" Ash was cut off mid sentence by a Thunderbolt from Pikachu.

 **That's it for this prank.**

 **Thanks Alina 122 for the suggestion.**

 **Suggestions are still open.**

 **Bye for now.**


	7. Prank 7 It Itches!

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another prank.**

 **I know some of you have already seen this prank, but I initially posted this and the two previous pranks at the same time, which caused the other two to be overlooked, hence deleting and reposting in order for all three to get attention.  
**

 **Prank 7 It, Like, Itches!**

Three weeks had passed since the incident at Cerulean Cape. Misty was not going to forget the stunt that Daisy and her boyfriend had pulled on her. Speaking of which, that boyfriend of hers was out of the region, leaving Daisy wide open.

'I've got you now, Daisy,' Misty thought to herself. 'You won't be teleporting and making yourself invisible today.'

There was a knock at the door, taking Misty's thoughts out of her vengeful thoughts. Misty immediately grabbed a small baggy that was placed beside her and hid it under her bed before going to answer the door. She opened the door, and standing on the other side of the door was none other than Daisy herself.

"Misty, do you have my dress and shoes ready yet?" Daisy asked. "I have to be at a water type seminar in just a few hours."

Misty, not wanting to blow her cover for what she had planned for the older blonde, kept a straight face and simply shook her head. "I'll have it ready for you in just a few minutes, Daisy," Misty replied. "I'll come knock on your door."

"Well, hurry up," Daisy said with impatience. "I don't want to be late."

"Okay, okay." Misty said, getting impatient with her sister before shutting the door and locking it.

The redhead made her way back to her bed and crouched down and grabbed the little baggy that read 'Slow Acting Itching Powder'.

"Let's see how you function at the seminar now, Daisy." Misty said out loud to herself.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Daisy was now in the dress that Misty had mentioned. The dress was a red sleeveless dress, white gloves and red high heels. Daisy's hair was in a tight bun, she was wearing blue teardrop earrings and had a confident smile on her face.

Daisy got up from where she was sitting in the dressing room after looking at herself in the mirror for one last time. She made her way to the door to head to the seminar.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The place was packed with all kinds of water type fans and media people. The room had white walls, ocean blue carpeting and tiffany light fixtures to illuminate the room. A simple podium with a microphone stood at the head of the room.

The seating was set up in twelve rows of smiley face half circles with fourteen chairs to each row. The people in the crowd were talking amongst themselves, creating a wave of tangled chatter, due to so many people speaking at the same time.

The crowd quieted down the moment Daisy walked up the podium and grabbed the microphone. Several of the male audience members had sudden bulges in between their legs and drool formed out of the corner of their mouths at the sight of Daisy.

"Thank you everyone for coming to the seminar tonight," Daisy greeted warmly. "Tonight, I will talk about battling under water."

"Marry me!" A random guy in the third row shouted.

Daisy brushed off the outburst of the man in the third row, but she was not prepared for what was coming next. Her feet began to itch, something fierce. That wasn't all. The forearms and hands, covered by the gloves she was wearing began to itch badly as well. Then it was her chest area.

The crowd began to laugh their heads off as Daisy was literally dancing around and flailing her arms in the air, doing all she could to get relief from the severe itching.

"Oh, this itches!" Daisy complained as she went to the ground, threw off her high heels and began banging her foot against the ground and scratching it against the carpet.

Unfortunately for Daisy, the male audience had their minds in the gutter.

"Take off your dress! Take off your dress! Take off your dress!" All the males in the audience chanted.

The blonde water type beauty was so embarrassed, and she just ran out of the auditorium to head back home. The seminar was cancelled.

 **That's it for this prank.**

 **Prank suggestions are still open.**

 **The next few pranks will be ones suggested by the readers.  
**

 **Bye for now.**


End file.
